Business and Pleasure
by devilinadress
Summary: You know the saying "Never say never". Well Kagome didn't listen. She never listens and now she's going to learn that if the universe or whatever wants it, then it shall be. "You know there is nothing wrong with mixing business and pleasure Kags," Sango told her.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome groaned as she was being shaken awake. "Sango just give me ten more minutes. I was having the best dream about that dark haired tan guy from the club last night." She sighed blissfully fisting her sheets. A deep chuckle instantly got her attention. Rolling on her side her eyes found the guy from last night and he was naked. She screamed and rolled right off the side of the bed pulling the sheets with her. She checked herself and groaned. Yep they had sex and from the look of the room. They had done it a lot and on every surface.

"Are you ok?" he asked her from his spot on the bed. She laughed nervously and stood refusing to look at him. Walking around the room she found her clothes.

"I'm fine." She said quickly pulling on her clothes. She felt so weak and her legs were sore, but in a good way. No man had ever made her feel this way after sex. Not even Kouga.

"You know you don't have to leave." He watched her intently as she looked around for her shoes.

"Uh yeah I do. I'm late for a funeral."

"Well call me later. Maybe we can have dinner and get to know each other better," he suggested.

She laughed. "I don't think we can get to know each other any better than last night." Grabbing her shoes and purse she bolted.

"I can't believe you actually said you were late for a funeral," Sango laughed. "Yeah well I didn't know what else to say, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure I'll never see him again. "

Sango shook her head. "Never say never my friend. You know the universe has a way of bringing people together."

"And yet I'm still looking for this so called love of my life," Kagome scoffed.

"Don't give up just yet Kagome! For fucks sake you're only twenty-two."

"Sango just let it go already. I have."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready for your interview?" Sango asked over the phone. "As ready as I'll ever be," Kagome sighed running her hand over her navy blue pencil skirt as she waited outside a set of double doors. "You'll do fine. Call me later," Sango said then hung up.

"Maybe I should have worn a different shirt. I hope he doesn't think I'm one of 'those' women." She said to herself not noticing the door had opened. She jumped a little as someone cleared his or her throat and spoke. "Ms. Higurashi I don't judge someone whom I've never met before," a deep voice said. Turning, she quickly stood and was speechless. The job for the secretary position was with the person she slept with a month ago.

"You," he said surprised and yet amused. "Umm yeah. Me," was all she could say. Stepping aside he let her enter then closed the door. Taking a seat at his desk, he watched as she took a seat opposite him. He looked her over. It had seemed she had become more beautiful in the past month. His eyes traveled from her heel clad feet to her long creamy legs up to her chest which was well covered but shown just the right amount of cleavage. Finally, his eyes locked with hers.

"I've looked over you application and I have to say I'm impressed. Graduated early from Tokyo University with two degrees, one in business and the other in design. Was top of your class and everyone I have talked to had nothing but good things to say. However, answer me this. Why the secretary position?" he asked her. He could see that she was still trying to get over the fact she may or may not be working for the man she ran out on after they had sex. He sighed heavily. "Look I know this is very awkward. We had sex and you left after. It's the past."

Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I chose that position because it was the only one open and because I could learn a lot more as your secretary." She told him.

"Well I guess you got the job then. Come back tomorrow and I will have someone show you around and get you set up with an ID badge and other stuff. Welcome to Banryuu Corp Ms. Higurashi." He stood and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Just Kagome sir." She said and grasped his hand. It felt like electricity was coursing through her body as she touched hi, but she did not react.

"Ok. Kagome," he said giving her hand a little squeeze.

"You didn't hire me just to sleep with me again did you?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

He laughed then let go of her hand. "The thought of having you again and again is very appealing to me, but no. I hired you because you are the best candidate for this job."

She nodded and turned to leave. She could feel his eyes roam over her as she made her way to the door. Opening it, she did not even look back as it closed behind her. As she made her way out of the building, she wondered how she would survive working for that man. It seemed that he had gotten more handsome in the past month. She had never jumped a mans bones before but then again she never slept with one who looked like him. 'Dammit Kagome stop acting like a crazy bitch,' she told herself. 'He is my boss now. He is off limits. Besides, he might have a girlfriend.' She scoffed at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"That sounds so exciting and scandalous," Sango said as she and Kagome sat down at her kitchen table.

"Exciting… no. The entire bus ride home I was thinking about positions he could put me in or how many times we could do it in a day at work. Sango that is not healthy and it not right. He is my boss."

"Correction. He is your very good-looking boss that has already jumped into the Kagome pool and would very much take that dive again if he wanted to. It is ok to feel that way. I mean the only other person you had sex with was Kouga and he seemed like the type of person who couldn't find the hole most of the time if you know what I mean."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not going to sleep with my boss. That's unethical and not to mention a very bad decision."

"You know there is nothing wrong with mixing business and pleasure Kags," Sango told her.

Shaking her head Kagome refused to talk about it anymore.

"Speaking of Kouga. He called me today begging me to take him back," she said.

Rolling her eyes Sango propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her hand. "Does he not understand that he fucked up? He slept with his ex-girlfriend on your anniversary in his apartment that he gave you have a key to. How can someone be so stupid?"

"I don't know but I told him that it's not going to happen. He needs to move the fuck on. If he keeps bothering me I'm going to tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Speaking of those two, Miroku kind of told them that Kouga cheated. They've beat the shit out of him at least twice now." Sango laughed.

"Oh well."

"You should try and date someone though. Don't let Kouga be your first and only relationship." Sango told her.

"And be played by another asshole? I think not. I'm fine being alone for now."

"What if someone comes along and they have eyes only for you? Someone who would love to be with you every second of the day. Who wants to dote on you? Who wants to love you? However, you won't know because you refuse to put yourself out there because of one relationship."

"Just drop it Sango. I've made up my mind."

"Ok, but when someone falls into your life and does exactly what I just said please do expect a big fat 'I TOLD YOU SO' from me."

"Whatever." Standing she went to take a shower.

An hour later, she walked into the living room feeling a little better.

"Why do you look like you just did something evil," she asked looking at a grinning Sango.

"Whatever do you mean dear Kagome? I simple ordered us food, which should be here in a few minutes.

"Like I'd believe that shit. You did something and I'm going to figure out what it is."

Sango laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Scheming bitch," Kagome hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kagome made her way to her office, she could not help but hear what the women around the floor were talking about.

"I heard the last secretary got fired because she walked into his office late at night naked and tried to have sex with him." A brown-haired woman said.

"I heard he fucked her then fired her because she wasn't that good." A red head commented.

"He can fuck me anytime," a blonde said.

"I don't see how what Mr. Shichinin does or has done is any of your business." Kagome said turning to the three woman.

"Why don't you mind your own business," the blonde said glaring at her.

"Seeing as I'm his new secretary it is my business." Kagome folded her arms over her chest and walked up to the three standing toe to toe with them.

"It must suck working here so close to him and yet he does give you the time of day. Only jealous or envious people gossip. Which are you?" Kagome asked then turned to leave.

Not paying attention Kagome walked into someone and almost fell. Strong hands grabbed her bare shoulders to steady her.

"Do we have a problem here?"

'Speak of the devil,' Kagome thought.

"Oh no not at all. I was just introducing myself."

The women watched as Bankotsu's thumbs rubbed Kagome's shoulders before he pulled away.

"Well I better get back to work," she said then side stepped her boss.

He waited until she was out of earshot then turned to the three women. "If I ever hear you talking about my personal life again or if you disrespect my secretary I will fire you and make sure that the only place you'll be able to work is in fast food." Turning he made his way back to his office.

"Lucky bitch."

"Their definitely dating," they agreed and went back to work.

Kagome sighed as she watch her boss walk into his office and closed the door. If she did not know any better, she would think the way he touched her meant something, but she did know better. She figured that he had a girlfriend. It was impossible. Wait no more, like improbable for him to not have one. With him being young and smart and just so damn attractive.

"Ms. Kagome could you come into my office," his deep voice said over her desks' phone. Sighing she push a button and told him she would be there in a minute. Standing she ran her hands down her dress and made her way to his door. Knocking she waited until he bid her to come in which he did.

"You know you can just walk in whenever," he told her not looking up from some paperwork.

"What if you're talking to someone important like your girlfriend? I don't think she'd like you two being interrupted by me just walking in," she said crossing her arms and sitting on the arm of the chair across from her boss.

He put the papers down and laughed. "You are my secretary which means you'll know when someone important as you call it is here in my office and I don't have a girlfriend so don't worry about that either. If I tell you to come to my office or if you have something I need to look at you can come in without knocking. I am giving you permission."

"If you say so sir," she shrugged.

"Now that that's settled. I need you to look through the and right down any errors that you see and anything that doesn't look right." He handed her a stack of papers.

"Is there a certain time you want me to be done by sir?" She asked him.

He half espected her to give an indication of displeasure at how much paperwork he gave her, but she did not. "Before the end of the day if you can." Nodding her head, she left to start.

Three hours had passed and it was time for lunch. Standing Bankotsu grabbed his coat and walked out of his office only to find Kagomes' desk surrounded by male co-workers. He could hear them ask her out for lunch or to dinner later. "Why are you bombarding my secretary?" His deep voice carrying through Kagomes' office.

"Oh Mr. Shichinin we were just welcoming her to the company and we figured we could go to lunch and get to know each other better," the one he knew as Hojo explained.

"Mmm sure you did. Maybe some other time. Kagome and I are going to lunch," he said walking up to her desk.

"Oh yes I forgot about that," she said grabbing her coat and standing. They soon left with the guys' looking after them.

"You know if you don't tell them no then they'll never leave you alone. Especially Hojo," Bankotsu told her.

"Well I didn't get a chance because it was so many of them, but don't worry. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Stepping into the elevator, they stood opposite each other.

"Believe me I know," he said as he looked at her intensely.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the wall. "Is this going to become a habit with you? These innuendos?" she asked.

He laughed. "Maybe."

"You're such a child sir," she told him.

"Whenever we're alone you can call me Bankotsu."

"Fine you're such a child Bankotsu." Pushing off the wall she her a ding and then the doors opened.

"So I've been told many times before by my brothers," he said leading her to his car.

"You must be a pain in the ass to them," she said as they stopped at a dark purple Bugatti.

"As the youngest of seven it is my duty to be." He opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said before she got in and he shut the door.

Walking around the car he quickly got in and started the car. Driving out of the parking garage, he headed downtown to his favorite Italian restaurant.

When they arrived, he parked the car and they walked inside.

Kagome laughed and looked at him. "I did not picture you as someone who would eat at a place like this. It's so homey and down to earth."

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I act like it. This place has the best Italian food I ever had and the people here are nice, plus they don't overreact when I come here."

"Ah Bankotsu I see you are back again and with a lovely young lady as well. Is she you girlfriend?" an elderly woman asked.

"Oh no ma'am. I just work for him. I'm his secretary." Kagome explained.

"That's too bad," she said then turned and showed them to a table.

When they sat down, they looked at the menu for a minute and then ordered. When they received their food, they talked and ate. By the end of their lunch, they knew a lot about each other.

"If you would have just called me back then we would be pass all this and on to other things." He told her as they exited the restaurant and headed to the car. Before they even made it to the car some dark haired woman with a pixie cut came out of nowhere, grabbed Bankotsu, and kissed him. Kagome just stood there shocked.

"Yura?" He said then pushed her away. Pulling Kagome along, he opened his car door and pushed her in, then went back over to the woman. Kagome could not hear what they were saying, but she could tell neither was happy. Soon he got into the car started it and drove off.

"Sorry about that. That was-" she held her hand up stopping him.

"That is none of my business. I am your secretary not your girlfriend. Whatever you do on your own time does not need to be explained to me sir," she said then turned and looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

When they had returned Kagome got out of the car before Bankotsu closed his door. Checking her phone, she sighed and turned to him. "Thank you for lunch," she told him as she made her way to the elevator. Quickly closing his door, he locked his car and caught up to her.

"Are you mad?" He as her.

She laughed. "Sir like I said before it's none of my business. I am your employee. Not your girlfriend or even your friend. No, I am not mad, that would be foolish of me. Although I hope that, this is not a reoccurring thing. Women you slept with coming out the shadows like Batman and attacking your face or whatever. I would have to change my perception of you which would not be good." Pushing the button for elevator, they waited.

"Yura and I saw each other for a couple months but then on my birthday I got drunk and slept with someone else. After that, I decided to breakup with Yura. It was not a good relationship. She would come to work and bitch out any of my female employees who talked to me. She even walked into my office one night with nothing on," he told her. As the elevator dinged signaling that the elevator arrived Kagome turned around and looked at him horrified. Backing into the elevator her eyes narrowed.

"So you mean to tell me you were fucking your secretary." Turning she laid her head against the elevator wall and laughed. "And here I was afraid to be seen as one of those women but that's the kind of women you go for. This is ridiculous." She could not stop laughing because finding out that your boss was exactly the kind of man you thought he could not be would hurt more than it should. The elevator finally made it to the top floor. "Well I have work to finish. Once I'm done I'll bring you the documents."

He watched as she walked off with a different air surrounding her now. He could tell. "Damn," he hissed as he followed a few feet behind her. That had set him back a lot. They were doing so well and then Yura showed up. 'She probably thinks I sleep around.' He thought. Rubbing his face in frustration, he walked into his office and plopped down on the couch in the far corner of his office.

An hour later Kagome walked into his office as though earlier never happened. "Here you go Bankotsu," she handed him the documents and a list of things she had found.

"That was fast," he said taking the papers.

"Well I am good at what I do," she told him.

"Yes you are," he said.

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips. "You're such an asshole."

"You can't talk to me that. I am your boss. I could fire you," he told her.

"Then you'd have to settle for someone less qualified and we both know you wouldn't want that." She told him.

"You're the fucking devil." He huffed.

Turning she made her way to his door then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Why yes. Yes I am."

Soon it was time to go home. Kagome grabbed her bag and coat and walked into Bankotsu's office only to find him still working. "It's time to go and you're still working." She said as she watched him poor over a stack of papers.

"Yes well I am the boss so I do tend to work longer than most," he told her not even looking up.

Sighing heavily she walked into the office and closed the door. Dropping her things in a chair she grabbed some papers kicked her shoes off and sat on the floor.

"But you call me a child," Bankotsu said.

"You are," she retorted.

"I'm four years older than you."

"Yet you still act like a child." Tying her waist length hair up in a high ponytail, she got started.

A couple hours later, they were finished.

"You know you didn't have to do that," he told her.

"I'm you secretary. I am supposed to assist you in things like this. You clearly had terrible fucking secretaries in the past. Did you sleep with all of them too?" she asked.

"Of course not. It was just Yura and I fully regret that. Why so interested in my sex life anyway? I can assure you that you were the best I have ever had. And that thing that you do with your-" he stopped as something flew past his face.

"Did you just throw your fucking shoe at me?" he asked then turned to find the heel wedged into the wall. "You're lucky you missed," he told her.

"I didn't miss. I just changed my mind at the last second. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face and have the entire female population after me." She joked.

"Yours is much prettier," he assured her.

Standing she looked at him as though she was deep in thought. Walking around his desk, she turned his chair and stood between his legs. Cupping his face in her hands, she leaned in to where there was only a few inches of space between their faces. He could feel her breath on his lips. After a few minutes she spoke. "Yep you're right. I am prettier." Dropping her hands from his face, she walked away.

'Yep the fucking devil,' he thought annoyed and yet turned on.

"Well since I stayed and helped I feel it's only right you give me a ride home." She told him.

"Kagome are you coming on to me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't come on to you if my life depended on it."

"Well that was harsh? Why don't you drive your own car?"

"Because I don't have one."

"Fine but don't try and feel me up in the car, wouldn't want to crash."

"Oh please you wish I'd touch you."


End file.
